kavachfandomcom-20200214-history
New player info
Hi and welcome to my game of dnd! Glad to have you join. This game takes place in a homebrew setting with more than a few mechanical changes. This page will give you a basic introduction to the important bits of the world of Kavach, the continent of Vatain, and any other info you may need, as well as links to some suggested reading. Everything on this page is in the process of being made/balanced. Changes are guaranteed to happen. I will do my best to let players know of anything that is relevant to them as changes are done. Mechanical Info for PCs Not allowed things * Elven subraces of high elf and eladrin are not allowed. * Homebrew (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) * Tabaxi (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) * Lizardfolk (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) * Tortles (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) * Monstrous Races, exception duergar and modified orc (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) * UA (case by case basis, petition me for exceptions; not guaranteed) Mechanical Changes * Aasimar: Aasimar are created, not born. Their size and age are generally stolen from the non celestial parent. The appearance also changes to take after their non celestial parent, and in some cases can lead to additional mechanical features. Currently, no other mechanical changes to aasimar are in place, though this is liable to change. Complete list of subraces of aasimar mixed with all playable species will be created at a later date. * Centaur: Centaur have two subraces in this game, horse-centaur (normal 5e) and the ramhead centaur. Main difference is the ASI. * Dragonborn: Two subraces, effectively only one playable. Gives enhanced breath, an extra language, different aging, and a different proficiency in the playable race. * Elves: Elves have only three subraces allowed; Drow, Sea Elves, and Wood Elves. * Half Orcs: Two subraces of half orcs, elven and human parentage. Affects ASI, age, and languages. * Orcs: Orcs are buffed. The changes are mainly: +3 to str, +1 to con, no -2 to int, and disadvantage on charisma checks (intimidation excluded) to any dwarven or dwarven associated species. * Tieflings: Tieflings are created, not born. Their size and age are generally stolen from the non fiend parent. The appearance also changes to take after their non fiend parent, and in some cases can lead to additional mechanical features. Currently, no other mechanical changes to aasimar are in place, though this is liable to change. Complete list of subraces of Tieflings mixed with all playable species will be created at a later date. World Info General tech/setting info The world of Kavach is world that is mostly set in the late medieval to very early renaissance tech levels. The campaign and 99% of the worldbuilding is currently taking place on the continent of Vatain, an unexplored land somewhat akin to the early times of exploring north america during the 17th and 18th centuries of earth history, minus the tech. Vatain is filled with magical creatures, and is mostly unexplored as the north bars any progress north due to intense cold and weather conditions as well as hostile creatures attacking the expeditions of the humans. The only source of high tech would be the Forgwen Dwarves, and to a lesser degree the Smallfolk. Geographical info There are a variety of biomes in Vatain. To the north is mountains filled with cold, underneath the mountains is an extensive underdark filled with dwarves and duergar, as the main source of civilization, and monsters. The sea surrounds the land. There are many forests. Religion info The world of Kavach is ruled over by two competing pantheons. Fiends and Celestials. Fiends embody chaos, free will, and stuff like that, while celestials embody law, order, and their own moral standards. These gods fight each other, and sponsor their followers with power. There is a prophecy that foretells of a time when a creature will be born, the beast. The beast is undetectable by any fiend or celestial, and cannot be interacted with in any way by them, and vice versa. The prophecy says that it will choose a side during its life, and whichever side it chooses will gain an edge over the other, allowing them to dominate the other. Complete list of gods here. Culture info Tieflings and aasimar are considered the fiends/celestials chosen and are respected/disliked in a community depending on what the dominant religion is. Elves are naturalists living as nomad tribals. Orcs have a unified empire in the Vachinae Mountains. Dwarves were driven into the underdark 1000 years ago by the orcs. Orcs and dwarves hate each other intensely. Giants and dragons hate each other and serve as major powers: dragons lost the war between them 1500 years ago. Suggested reading For lists of things, check out the directory: Races, cities, gods, and locations. Recommended races to read with lots of info on culture: orcs, dwarves, loxodons. Recommended religious stuff to read: celestials, fiends, list of gods. Category:Mechanics Category:Homebrew Category:List Category:Players